The present invention relates generally to powering a luminaire. More particularly, the present invention pertains to devices to facilitate powering an LED luminaire using ports from a power-over-Ethernet router.
Typically, a lighting fixture containing an incandescent or gas discharge lighting source is powered from a conventional AC or DC power bus that runs through a building and to one or more lighting fixtures through an adjacent conduit. However, a luminaire that contains an LED light source presents opportunities for receiving power from sources other than a conventional power bus, including in parts of a building where such a power bus is not present.